


Distraction in Training

by cookiefeather



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Shiro, Exposition, Flirty Lance, Fluff, Gay Keith, M/M, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Post S7, Romantic Fluff, Set after season seven, Short klance, Training Klance, bi lance, cute Klance, fluffy klance, post season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiefeather/pseuds/cookiefeather
Summary: Lance has finally come to admit his feelings for someone he NEVER thought he could like, and he knows the impossibility of them ever returning it. One day, however, he is proven incredibly wrong...





	Distraction in Training

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters! All rights go to the creators of Voltron!

 Hyah!

 The sound of a heavy weapon swishing through the air could be heard from the training room if you listened carefully, along with a few exhausted exhales. Lance swung his broadsword valiantly, smashing two holographic robots together, knocking them both on the ground. A couple of seconds later, he swiftly dodged a single pixel bullet that was aimed at his head, and then held up his shield to deflect the onslaught of bullets that followed after it.

 Although the training wasn't exactly the same on Earth as it was in the Castle of Lions, Lance found it just as effective. Now that the battle against Sendak had ended, and the rest of the crew at the Garrison were concentrating on discovering the reasons behind an Altean piloting a large robot, that's target was destroying Voltron, the Paladins had all taken the opportunity to have a little break. This included Hunk cooking many meals for his family, Pidge spending time with their Mum, Dad and Matt, Keith exploring the Garrison and examining how everything had changed since he'd last been there, and Shiro mourning the death of someone Lance presumed was a very close friend of his. Shiro hadn't offered up much explanation for why he cared for this person so much, and the rest of the team didn't think it was their place to ask just yet. Allura and Coran had been taking Earth history lessons as a means of trying to educate them on the way Earth's society worked. Many times in the past few weeks they had both bombarded Lance with questions about how the absolute quiznack Earth had survived for so long, almost undiscovered by any other extraterrestrial life. Lance had desperately tried to escape these situations by claiming that he was just about to start training, and that is what had happened about half an hour ago. So here he was, sweat pouring down his face, sword in hand, battling not only holographic robots but also his thoughts and insecurities of the day.

 A few more swings and then the training room doors opened. Lance was too preoccupied to pay attention to whoever entered, a holographic robot was just about to hit him in the stomach, so he continued to ignore whoever it was, assuming it was just Allura or Coran come to ask him Earth related questions again.

_Swing and a hit. Swing and a hit._

 "You've really got the hang of that broadsword, huh?"

 Lance froze at the sound of a too familiar voice, causing one of the robots to successfully attack him from the right. The training room lights flickered red for a few seconds, copying the booming sirens that signalled Lance's failure.

 Lance sighed heavily, pushing his hair back out of his eyes and letting his arms go limp at his sides. He knew who was there, they were the same person he had been trying to avoid recently.

 Although Shiro had been down lately, he was still as persistent as ever to help Lance with what was troubling him. Lance had gone to him to find guidance; he had been feeling odd things about someone, and he had thought it had been best to go to Shiro, hoping he'd understand. Luckily Lance had been right and Shiro had come to the conclusion that he was bisexual. He explained to Lance how the things he had been feeling was romantic interest and encouraged him to go out and pursue them. Unfortunately despite Shiro's confidence in him, Lance had felt the exact opposite. How was he supposed to express these feelings to a guy? He couldn't just flirt him like with girls, could he?

 Lance hadn't been denying his interest in this person recently, even though it had plagued him for while. He had wondered why on Earth he had fallen for someone he disliked. He had wondered if there was a way of stopping the romantic fantasies he had been having about this guy. But alas, to no avail. 

In the end, Lance had given up on trying to push the thoughts out of his head, and had started believing that if he did try to make moves on this person then soon enough they'd have to reject him, and then he could move on. As brave as he thought himself though, he hadn't managed to make as many significant moves on this person compared to other people he'd flirted with. He had tried to engage them in witty banter, that included a few snide remarks at them and a couple of doomed-to-fail pickup lines, but ultimately he hadn't achieved anything.

 So that is why when the familiar voice of Keith Kogane rang through Lance's ears, his heart began to pound even faster then it had done when he was training, his stomach started filling up with butterflies, and his hands were slowly getting clammier. 

 For a few moments after Keith spoke, Lance didn't reply. He was trying to catch his breath back and compose himself.

 "KEITH! You interrupted... huh... my training... huh... session!" he screeched whilst still trying to fill his lungs with oxygen.

 Keith was leaning casually against the wall nearest to the exit, arms folded against his chest, head resting on the concrete behind him. He was fighting off a grin Lance couldn't see. 

 "When did you unlock that?" he asked, ignoring Lance's breathless whines. "Did Allura help you? Her dad handled one of those didn't he?"

 Lance finally caught his breath back, though his heart was still threatening to pounce out of his chest, for more reasons than one. 

 "I got it when I was training one day. When Lotor was still around. Allura didn't help me, no, but she was there to see it and tell me about her dad wielding one. And then to trip me up and diss my stance..." he replied rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.  

Keith exhaled heavily, a silent laugh. He trudged over to Lance and held the red blade in front of him, scanning it curiously. "Hmm."

 "Hmm?" Lance questioned.

 The grin pulling on Keith lips was slowly getting the best of him. "It's a nice sword... Can I see it in action?"

 Lance's heart dropped at that second, and then rapidly took flight again sending a bouquet of more butterflies down to his stomach. "Uh... yeah! S-sure!"

 Silently to himself, he cursed for stammering.  _Fuck sake Lance! It's just Keith. Get your shit together!_ Taking a deep breath in, he held up his broadsword.

 Keith had already removed his Blade of Marmora knife from it's sheath and was standing identical to Lance: legs slightly apart, body twisted sideways, sword arm out in front of him, prepared to spar. 

 "Ready?" Keith asked, giving in and finally letting a smile light up his face.

 "Always."

  


 Lance attacked first moving his sword with such force that it almost knocked him off balance. He wanted to prove to Keith that he was worthy of unlocking it. No, he  _needed_ to prove it.

 The Altean broadsword and BOM blade made contact; they clashed together. The two boys both equally held their positions, providing a ridiculous amount of force to their weapons, neither backing down. The sound of metal on metal resonated throughout the room.

 Swish! The pressure of both swords against each other separated them, one sliding off the other. Keith regained his original position and swung at Lance. Swiftly, foreseeing this move, Lance ducked out of the way of the shiny black blade just before it had the chance to hit him. 

 Frustrated, Keith huffed loudly. However he had an idea he hoped would put Lance out of his flow. He swung at him for a second time and like he hoped, Lance ducked again. Keith took the opportunity, and pressed his back against Lance's, allowing himself to roll over Lance and land on the other side of him.

 As soon as Keith's feet were on the floor, Lance bolted up from his bent position, the sudden weight on his back having confused him. His eyes sprinted over to the side of him where Keith was grinning teasingly.

_Oh God, his smile._ Lance's stomach did a flip and his brain was void of any ideas on how to avoid his next attack.

 Intimidated and slightly panicked, Lance began to back away. But Keith was already there. It was as if he had teleported; Keith's nose was just a few inches away from touching his own. He could feel his heart pounding from beneath his blue vest top and a rush of blood flood up to his cheeks. They were so close.  _Too close._ Lance suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss him as hard as he could. Being this close to Keith was too much for him.

 Before Lance had time react, he felt a foot shift behind his, sneakily. Keith had tripped him up. He was falling to the floor. He was losing.

 "KEITH! You little son of a--"

 Lance grabbed onto Keith's cropped jacket (he had saved it for him before the Castle of Lions had been destroyed), desperately trying to stop himself from plummeting to the floor. It didn't work.

 The two boys fell on top of each other Lance lying on the ground and Keith sitting in a comfortable place on his lap, his legs on either sides of Lance's outstretched ones.

 For a few minutes there was silence. Lance had turned into a strawberry and Keith awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Neither of them moved.

 Little did Lance know that Keith had come to find him for a reason, not just to spar against him, however much fun that had been. Now that the team had been working together again after Keith's return from the BOM, he had been having more opportunities to get to know Lance. He had always been fond of him, even when he had named them rivals. Although he'd never admit it, Keith really admired him. He was surprised at how someone so fun loving and bubbly as Lance could really have that many insecurities. He was even more surprised at how someone with that many insecurities could put on a brave face every day and work through it. He'd seen Lance through a few of his hardest times, namely when he had come to ask him about his place on the team. Keith had helped him with that and now he wanted to help him whenever he needed support. To listen to his problems. To care for him when new ones arised. 

 So that's why he was here. He was here to tell Lance that he wanted to do all those things. He had noticed his awful attempts at flirting with him and now he was here to reward his efforts. He had planned to ask him on a date.

 Now, however, didn't seem like the most appropriate time to ask. Keith hadn't anticipated how far it could escalate before he'd even asked it!

 The boys' eyes met; blue eyes to dark grey ones, Lance giggled, amused at the absolute absurdity of the situation. Who knew a friendly competitive battle could have lead them here with Keith  _sitting_ on him!? Finally Lance broke the silence.

 "Well Keith, look at this! It seems you've finally fallen for me!" he smirked.

 Keith snorted, impressed by just how cheesy Lance could be, although a light blush was painted across his cheeks.

 "Oh that line is so cliché Lance."

 "I know, but you love it." Lance said challengingly, his eyes wondering down to Keith's lips and then quickly back up to his eyes again.  _So close._

 "Just shut up and kiss me Sharpshooter." 

 Lance felt a sudden tug on his blue vest top and was pulled in, closing the short distance between his and Keith's lips. They were warm and soft and the feeling of his mouth on Keith's was phenomenal. His stomach did flips, the butterflies in his stomach did flips, and his heart was beating so rapidly that he was convinced that sooner or later it would jump right out of his chest. 

 This was his first kiss. And it was with _Keith Kogane._ His rival, his enemy, his friend, his best friend. And now? His lover.

 The kiss was amazing. Lance found himself gripping Keith's hips and pulling him closer. Keith bit his lip flirtatiously and without realising he'd done it, Lance opened his mouth, letting a tongue slide in. 

 Keith let go of Lance's shirt and wrapped his arms around his neck instead. He was desperate to be nearer to Lance, even closer to him then was physically possible, so he poured himself into this kiss, hoping to get his message across. He traced over every part of the inside of Lance's mouth he could with his tongue, tasting him furiously, passionately. Lance returned the favour sending shivers down Keith's spine and a warm feeling in his chest.

 The training room doors opened. Shiro entered expecting the place to be empty. Oh, how he was wrong.

As soon as he saw the red and black paladins intensely making out, he stopped in his tracks. The boys were so devoted to each other that they didn't notice there was another person in the room. Shiro chuckled to himself quietly, covering his lips with his hand.  _Ah, young love_   he thought to himself.  _Reminds me of myself and Adam..._ He smiled sadly. Left the room silently.

 Lance and Keith separated. They both looked into one another's eyes lovingly. Lance noticed how dilated Keith's pupils were when he looked at him. He grinned.

 "Well uh..."

 "How long?" Keith asked.

 "How long? What do you mean?"

 "How long have you liked me for?"

 Lance broke their eye contact. Stared at the floor. Focus on regaining his breath. That kiss had really worn him out. He didn't care. He loved every second of it.

 "Since the Garrison...?"

 "Seriously Lance! You're hopeless."

 "Hopelessly in love!" 

 Keith exhaled, laughing. "You're seriously such a dork."

 "Says you! Remind repeating what you said before you kissed me? Oh, I think you said, if I remember correctly:  _'Just shut up and kiss me Sharpshooter'_ How cliché is that Mr Keith Kogane!?"

 The two boys broke out into fits of giggles, happier then they'd ever been in a long time.

"PALADINS?" Allura's strong British sounding accent rang through the sound system built into every room in the Garrison. "DINNER IS SOON TO BE SERVED, AND I BELIEVE THAT IT WOULD BE BENEFICIAL FOR YOU ALL TO COME AND EAT THIS MEAL WITH US. SEE YOU ALL IN A FEW TICKS!"

 Keith stood up, leaving Lance's lap, instantly obeying orders. Lance groaned, irritated.

 "Keeeeiith! Can't we just stay heeere?" 

 Keith shook his head, grinning. He held out his hand for Lance to take. 

 "You know better than anyone what Allura's like if we skip a meal. She gets all motherly and stuff."

 "Ughhhhh..."

 "Come on Loverboy. Let's go."

 Lance finally stood up, admitting defeat. He took Keith's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. The two boys left the training room, hand in hand.

 A different, wonderful, beautiful bond had blossomed between them. The start of something new for them. Something good for them. It left a constant warm feeling in their hearts, and a new reason to be happy. They really did make a good team.

 Now and forever always.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Oh my gosh, over 500 hits and almost 50 Kudoses in a day!? This is mental! Thank you all so much!


End file.
